When Friends die
by Yurika's Soul
Summary: This is story about an AU where our KnB Characters must stay alive against zombies and other dangers.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first story I write in english  
english isn't my native language, so there might be spelling errors and grammar fails  
****I hope that I could write everything IC **

**KnB is not mine, I wished it was, I mean than I would've created the GoM and all the other characters  
and wouldn't fail so much in japanese**

**Enjoy reading this~**

* * *

Why? Why was this happening? What was happening? Why? Questions over questions were formed in Kagami's head, but there wasn't any answer... There were just this questions...

His hands were drenched with Blood, his eyes were wide open with tears in them. He looked at the dead bodies in front of him. His head hurt, his vision was blurry, he fell on his knees and began to cry.

His quiet sobs grew louder and louder, he clenched his fists and punched in the puddle of blood on the floor. He cried on, his head hurt so much...

Everything began to spin around, the walls, the dead bodies, even his own hands, when he looked at them. He felt how the last energy left his limbs, so that his face met the floor and he went unconscious...

* * *

When he woke up his head hurt, where was he? What had happened?

Then all pictures from before came back.

They hit him with force. His eyes widened and he cried out loud. He shouted. His tears flawed down his cheeks.

He shouted, so he wouldn't hear, how his sister had cried for help. He closed his eyes, so he wouldn't see her face and how she reached out her hand to get some help from her brother.

But it didn't stop. All these pictures, all voices came back, how these monsters, once his parents, had hurt his sister, how they bit her, how they ate her, how they killed her.

The next thing was that he had killed thse monsters, when they had attacked him, he had wanted to live so he had fought, and was safe in the end. But he had let his sister die. He saw this now clearly, he had let her die, let her being killed.

Yes, it was his fault that she had died. He fell on his knees. His eyes were wide open and he stared on the wall in front of him. The tears still flowed, he wanted to die. He pressed his hands on his face and cried silently on. But then he felt something brush his shoulder. He jumped up, ready to fight, ready to kill whatever was there.

"Oi", he heard and his eyes widened.

"I don't know what happened to you, but try to fight me and you are dead Bakagami."

This voice and those words echoed in Kagami's head. 'And you are dead Bakagami' this part of the sentence stuck in his thoughts. He wanted to die, or not?

He wanted to die because he had killed his own sister. He had not helped her, when she had needed him the most.

He clenched his fists. One fist shot forward, but there wasn't any force behind it. 'Kill me, kill me, kill me...' he repeated to himelf 'just kill me'.

When his fist bumped against the chest of the tanned boy. He knew, that his punch hadn't much force. It was like, he wanted to live...  
To live, when his sister and his parents were dead... To live, when he had killed his sister, because he couldn't do anything against his parents.. He was paralysed, when he had saw them, so he had not helped her.

Wasn't he cruel? He had killed her, his own sister. He stood there, while his fist began to sink, powerless. Then he felt that his wrist was captured in the hand of the other boy.

He felt that he was pulled forward. He felt, how his face hit the chest of the boy. A hand was placed at the back of his head. Kagami let out a sob and clung at the shirt of the tanned boy, who hugged him. Kagami cried silently on.

They stood there, Aomine hugged him and Kagami cried...

* * *

**Please leave me a review and some critic maybe? I mean just so I can get better and write good storys for you guys **

**I hope you enjoyed reading it!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, here is another chapter of this story  
I did write this today because my classes ended much earlier than usual,  
****so I must say that from now on I'll write just at the weekends Gomenasaii  
(end when I find time)**

**Calico Neko wished that I should write longer chapters,  
so I tried it I hope it didn't get boring and that I don't have so much errors in there.  
Guest-san in this chapter is the beginning of the AkaFuri part I hope you like it the way it starts.  
sakuki-yuu I was happy abut your review *-* I mean you read my story and wrote me a review in spanish  
that was nice :D I could see thanks to you how much I learned in my spanish classes.  
yuimomo I hope that you like this chapter too  
Maryry you're so god damn right AoKaga is the best**

**Uhm so, english is not my native language,**  
**so be careful, there might be spelling mistakes and grammar errors.**  
**I just use simple english but I still hope that you enjoy reading this story.  
KnB is not mine just the story idea and the writing belong to me~  
I hope I could keep everyone IC in this chapter**

**_"dialogue" 'thoughts'_**

* * *

_**Aomine's P.O.V~**_

When Aomine had found him, Kagami was on the floor in the middle of a blood puddle. First he had thought that Kagami was dead. When he had stepped closer and looked down on him, he had seen how he breathed faintly. So he could tell that all these blood came from the other three bodies.

He knelt down and brushed some hair strands off Kagami's face. He felt how sticky Kagami's hair was because of the sweat and blood on him. Then he stood up and looked around, to get a better view of this place.

The first thing he pointed out next, was a young girl covered in blood. He walked up to her and looked down at her dead body.

He guessed that she had red hair, he wasn't sure about it, after all she was covered in blood. It wasn't recognizable, if those hairs were beautiful in the past before her head was crushed like this. The eye he could see was wide open, and even after her death he could see the pain she had have felt in those brown eyes while she was eaten.

Her arms and legs were unnaturally twisted and there were scratch and bite marks all over her body. Her gut was torn open, so that her innards leaped out and covered the floor nearby her body.

It wasn't a nice sight but Aomine had seen much worse since all of this had begun. He pocked her with his shoe, to see if there was any reaction. When he was sure that she was really dead and wouldn't stand up again to make him her next meal, he looked around the place a little more. The other two bodies were nearly beside Kagami and Aomine knew that these two were killed by him.

How?

There was this blade beside Kagami and those monsters had wounds on their heads, which just could come from this blade.

The tanned boy looked at those two monsters, one of them had short black hair, and was probably a man, or a women with a flat chest, he gave a small snort, the 'man' was probably since a week a living-dead. The woman next to him had long red hair and dull brown eyes, and was without a doubt the same amount of time a living dead.

He walked back to Kagami and looked down to him.

What should he do?

He could leave Kagami here and walk away like he had never saw him, or he could carry him to his hide-out and hear from him what happened.  
Aomine massaged his temples.

'Kagami is even now a pain in the ass' he thought while he bent down to pick him up.

He heaved him up and fell nearly down, he hadn't expected Kagami to be this heavy, or he just overestimated his own strength.

He sighed and began to walk through the empty streets. It was day and because of this the living-dead were slower and less active. He hurried and was all the time on guard, ready to fight anything that would attack them. He felt Kagami's faint breathes against his ear. He shivered slightly because of the feeling.

When he was at his hide-out he sighed relieved, yeah relieved, because he just met one of them, and it had been easy to kill it while Kagami had lain on the ground.

He laid Kagami down on the blankets he had found a couple days ago, one last time he looked at him and moved on to the other corner of the room. He checked the blockades on the windows and doors.

His hide-out was a little warehouse. He didn't know for what it was used before, but now it was empty, probably everyone, who was here before had taken something with them. When Aomine had found this hide-out there were just three of those undead people he had killed them quickly and had begun to barricade, so that the monsters couldn't get in.

While Aomine checked the last barricade, he heard a scream from where Kagami was. He ran to see what was happening. Kagami was on his knees and stared on a wall, he couldn't see it from there, but he somehow knew that Kagami was crying.

He stepped slowly and quietly closer, when he was next to him he stopped and looked down at a mop of red hair. Kagami's hands were in front of his face and the tanned boy could see how he trembled and heard his quiet sobs.

Aomine didn't know what he should do, it just wasn't his thing, even when Satsuki had cried, when they were children, he couldn't do anything to comfort her. So he just tried it with putting his hand on Kagami's shoulder.

He stumbled back a little when suddenly Kagami jumped up, he saw in his eyes, that the red-head was ready to fight, even to kill. When he thought about it, he figured out, that it was a really bad idea to put his hands on Kagami's shoulder. They were in a world full of living-dead monsters, so every little brush was a danger.

He sighed and said "Oi, I don't know what happened to you, but try to fight me and you're dead Bakagami"

Aomine looked in those hurt eyes, he saw how Kagami clenched his fists and lunged out for a punch. When one fist hit his chest he felt how week the punch was.

So he grabbed the wrist of Kagami's hand and pulled him in a hug. The tanned boy didn't know why he had done this, but it felt right in the moment, and somehow he had known that this would comfort Kagami a little.

He put his hand behind Kagami's head and let him cry. He didn't know what happened to the red-head, but he still wanted to help him out a little.

He had seen Kagami nervous, happy, laughing, angry, smiling and also his face while he was in the Zone, but this sad face, this hurt looks, this fear, and this weak, he had never seen him.

So he hugged him even after the front of his shirt was wet with tears of the boy. When he felt how Kagami sunk to his knees he sunk with him to the floor, still holding him.

Maybe, when this would've been the world they knew before. This would've been strange, but now, everything even this hug seemed so normal, so right. Kagami his rival needed this now, so he helped him.

After a while he felt, that Kagami was asleep, he felt how his chest raised and fell while he breathed in and out. Aomine stroked his red hair. He didn't lay him on the ground, not now, he tried to get to the wall nearby, and he managed to do so.

So he sat there still holding Kagami, with his back against the wall, and the feeling that he wasn't alone anymore.

He didn't realize it but he did need this too, a beating heart, a person which was there when he woke up, so that he wasn't alone anymore.

After this all has begun he had lost his parents, he hadn't seen how they died but he had seen the dead bodies, and had thrown up back then. He didn't know how he got separated from Satsuki, but they did somehow. He hoped that she wasn't dead, he hoped this so bad.

So since than he was alone, maybe three weeks or three month he couldn't tell anymore how much time had passed.

Slowly his eyelids got heavier and so he drifted out, to another dreamless sleep, while he hugged the only person he had in the moment.

* * *

_**~Akashi's P.O.V.~**_

Slow quiet footsteps. Akashi slunk slowly forward, he wasn't scared, not the slightest bit. But he couldn't afford it to have those things at his neck.

It would just mean to waste energy. So he just did what every person, who could think a little bit, would do. He tried that those monsters didn't notice him.

When he decided that it was safe enough he went on normally. He was looking for something to eat. So he walked down the streets towards the city, where he could find some stores.

'The surroundings are too silent' he thought. Then he heard a scream and was immediately on guard.

He looked around and listened from where this scream had came from. When it was silent for some time he went on carefully, still on guard.

But then he saw something from the corner of his eye and turned around. He didn't know if he should laugh or be upset because of the sight in front of him.

So, what did he see?

There was a brown haired boy, who ran away from a bunch of those living-deads. As far as Akashi could identify it, the boy's mouth and eyes were wide open. He could even tell from here that he wouldn't last any longer running like this.

He shook his head, turned away and walked on. He didn't need a silly boy as companion, he wanted to let him die, he deserved it, when he was dense enough to gather so much of those things at the same time around himself.

He wanted to live alone, other people would just be a burden for him. But then he heard it.

"Hey, help meeeee, I d-hach-d-don't want to die!"

Akashi stiffened and turned around, was that boy running to his direction?

Yes.

Akashi sighed. He had thought that he could get away from this without being noticed, so there were really things he couldn't predict.

He walked on, a little faster this time, so that this boy wouldn't get him, or maybe until the boy got caught by those living-dead. He looked back and spotted that the boy was closer now.

"A-Akashi-saaaan, I know that you're him. Help me!"

What? Did this boy just call out to him? Who was he? From where did he know him?

He looked back with his multicolored eyes. He couldn't let this boy die.

Why?

Because he just was curious to find out who this simple boy was, which did know him.

So he stopped and turned around. He took out his gun from his belt and aimed for the heads of those monsters and began to shoot, one after the another fell to the ground.

He was calm and nearly enjoyed to shoot, he heard a click and knew that the charger of his gun was empty. He swiftly took it out and plugged in the other one.

So he shot for a while until there weren't any of those living-dead near the boy. He saw how the boy bent down and put his hands on his knees. So the boy was really at his limit when he had rescued him. Akashi chuckled, this would get interesting. He could use this boy maybe later.

Suddenly his hand shot to the right and the only thing that he felt next was the blood that splashed on his cheek. He smiled and looked to the monster that had tried to attack him from the right.

He never let his guard down, not even when he was distracted.

He walked up to the boy and watched how he tried to recover his breath.

"Th-Thanks, ah... that you... uff... helped me out"

"Who are you?" Akashi asked.

The boy looked first a bit confused at Akashi's face and raised up slowly.

"Uh-uhm... My name is Furihata Kouki." Furihata reached his hand out, to shake Akashi's hand but when he saw that the red-haired boy didn't make any effort to take his hand, he coughed and lowered his hand again.

Akashi stared at him, analyzed him.

'So Kouki is his name' he thought 'he isn't really strong, nothing special, no wonder that I couldn't recognize him'

Akashi turned around and began to walk away, he left Furihata there. Such a person he wouldn't need, were Akashi's thoughts, when he heard quick footsteps. He didn't even turn around, because he knew who it was. It was silent between them. Akashi didn't know why but he felt that he had nothing against it, when this boy was in his near.

Was it because this boy had so less presence, or the fact that he seemed to be the type of human who would obey stronger persons?

Akashi didn't know it, and that disturbed him, he hated it, when he couldn't tell why something happened.

"Uhm... Akashi-k-kun, c-can I stay maybe with you?"

Akashi jolted out of his thoughts, with the knowledge that the boy hadn't see that he surprised him.

"Kouki, you're walking with me anyway, I don't think, I can get rid of you so easily" Akashi replied, he felt how the brunette stiffened next to him.

The remaining path was silent, Akashi walked in front of Furihata.

* * *

**So this is the end from this chapter,  
****I hope you enjoyed reading it!  
Like you could see, the pairs are in different places,  
I hope it isn't confusing to read it like this.**

**Your reviews encourage me a lot to write this story on.**  
**They show me what you like and what don't.**  
**So please review I love to read them**


	3. Chapter 3

**I am proud of myself I could manage to write over 4k words in this chapter.  
So I hope you enjoy reading this chapter too,  
I really hope I could keep my little babys here IC, if not tell me and I'll work on it!**

**So uhm..  
_Maryry_ hehe your question, I'll keep it as a secret.  
_Guest_ Yes AkaFuri!  
_sakuki-yuu_ in this review of yours I didn't even need a translator to understand it, yay!  
I'll try to put as many KnB characters in here as I can.  
So if anybody wants another paring in here than just tell I'll look, what I can do about it!  
_OYNI_ Dawwwww thanks, that you follow my story and I hope that you read it till the end.  
_Calico Neko _I tried my best and I hope that the story is now less hard to read!**

**So KnB Is not mine, even if I wish it would be, but no.  
English is not my native language.  
There might be grammar and spell errors  
and I use really simple english, I wish I could english better.  
I work on it!**

* * *

_**~Furihata's P.O.V~**_

Furihata walked down a street he was out of the camp to get some goods like food, clothes or medicine. It wasn't like he was the best to be chosen for this task, but he wanted to help somehow.

So when Hyuuga had said that there were less of those wandering-deads in this area he had said that he wanted to go. Hyuuga was doubtful at the beginning, but he had agreed.

Furihata kicked a stone, Hyuuga was right here wasn't even one of these monsters.

The brown haired boy looked around to find a store, he spotted one at the end of the street nearly running he went down the street to get there. The store was a bigger one he thought that he could find some useful things in there.

When he entered it he could see, that it was one of those stores, where someone could find nearly everything from food to toys and clothes.

He looked through the shelves to find some useful things. But he found out soon, that here must have been many people before him. He could just find some canned beans and rotten fruits and vegetables so he walked over to the clothes.

There he had more luck he found a warm jacket and many shirts and trousers. At first he lifted the clothes and began to carry them in his arms. But then he spotted a shopping cart and walked over to it, he put the clothes and canned beans he had found in it.

He began to shove the cart slowly out of the store. Furihata was happy, that he could help everyone with these things.

Before he went out the store he spotted some canned fruits. He walked back to the shelf to take them with him. Than something fell on the ground behind him and he turned immediately around.

There was a living-dead. Furihata's breathing quickened, he began to panic. He had seen this monsters many times before but he couldn't get used to them.

He hated how they looked like, the rotten flesh, their dead eyes and the noises they made, when they tried to catch someone.

He fumbled in his belt to get his gun out. When he had it in his hands it fell on the ground because his hands were shaking so hard. After he had it in his hands once again, the monster was closer.

He could see its rotten face, how the peeled flesh bounced against its face. The eyes of that monster looked at him, but it seemed like they were looking through him at the shelf behind him. The bloodshot eyes came closer and closer, but Furihata couldn't move.

He was scared so scared. He wanted to throw up. With shaking hands he put the gun between him and the monster. Shaking he pulled at the trigger and hit the monster's arm.

It still came closer he pulled at the trigger one more time. The monster still walked up to him.

He closed his eyes and began to shoot and shoot he could just stop, when he heard a click and knew that his charger was empty. Then he opened his eyes and saw that the monster was on the ground in its own innards.

The brunette trembled. His knees wobbled and he could just stand because he supported himself at a shelf. His throat was dry and he panted.

When he had himself under control he let go of the shelf and walked to the shopping cart. Still lightly trembling he shoved the cart out the store, but then he stopped in his tracks and looked around.

All he saw and heard was rotten flesh, bloodshot eyes, gurgling noises, like a horror-film, when the protagonist has to fight against thousand of zombies.

But Furihata wasn't a protagonist of s action-zombie film.

He wasn't brave or had any abilities in shooting. He gulped and tried to find a way out of this, while these monsters limped, walked or stumbled towards him.

He held his breath when he began to run still holding the cart, as if his live depended on it.

He cried out when he hit a walking-dead with the cart, so he could break through them. He screamed once more and tears flowed down his cheeks.

He didn't want to die. He ran and ran, he didn't know where he was running and how he could run while he was trembling like this, but he did, he ran, fell down and stood up.

He looked back to check how far those monsters were away from him. When he discovered that they were closer than he thought, he screamed once more.

He knew that screaming just drew more of the attention of these monsters to him, but he felt somehow that when he screamed his blood shot faster through his veins, that he could run faster.

After some seconds he spotted a mop of red hair on the street.

He screamd "Hey, help meeeee, I d-hach-d-don't want to die!"

He wanted to cry, when he saw that the guy had heard him but didn't make any effort to save him.

He thought about names he could shout out so that maybe there was one name between, which was actually the name of the boy before him.

"A-Akashi-saaaan, I know that you're him. Help me!"

He didn't knew why this name shot in the first place out his mouth, but when he saw that the boy had stopped and turned around he couldn't trust his eyes.

He nearly stumbled over his feet, like the one time, when he had to cover Akashi in the Rakuzan vs. Seirin game.

Multicolored eyes looked at him and then the boy took out a gun and began to shoot.

Furihata could hear how behind him, the monsters began to fell. He ran on. He just stopped when he saw that the boy had lowered his gun.

He panted and bent over to stabilize himself on his knees. He wasn't sure what he should think about this situation.

He just had called out the first name that entered his mind with hopes, that this person's name would be the same.

What he couldn't believe was, that actually this Akashi was really the one, he knew, the Akashi from Rakuzan.

He heard how footsteps neared.

"Th-Thanks, ah... that you... uff... helped me out" he panted.

"Who are you?" was the answer to his words.

He was confused, how had Akashi forgotten him, was he so less memorable?

Furihata raised slowly up and looked at Akashi's face still really confused.

"Uh-uhm... My name is Furihata Kouki." he said and reached his hand out, after some awkward seconds, where he stood there with his hand reached out, he noticed that the red haired boy didn't make any effort to take his hand so he lowered it again. Furihata lowered his eyes in embarrassment.

He felt how Akashi looked at him, as if he analyzed him. Furihata didn't like the feeling of being analyzed. He felt that Akashi's gaze burned his senses, as if the red-haired boy could see everything he was and everything he wasn't. It was like sitting to close at a camp-fire, not comfortable warm but burning hot. It hurt his senses.

Furihata gulped. When he felt that Akashi didn't look at him anymore he peered up a little. He saw that Akashi was walking away and his eyes widened.

He stood there for split seconds and looked after him. Then he turned around too, he wanted to go back to the camp, wanted to tell Hyuuga, Kiyoshi, Koganei, Mitobe and all the others, what he had gone through, while he had searched for the goods.

But then he noticed that the shopping cart wasn't there and he didn't know where he was. He gulped and turned around once more and looked at Akashi's back.

He looked around, to see if there were any of those monsters, then he walked slowly towards Akashi. It wasn't like he wanted to, but he knew, that he couldn't live alone.

After some slow steps Furihata realized that he was walking to slow, at this rate he would lose Akashi from his sight. So he raised his pace and reached Akashi's side.

"Uhm... Akashi-k-kun, c-can I stay maybe with you?" Furihata asked this question unsure how Akashi would react.

"Kouki, you're walking with me anyway, I don't think, I can get rid of you so easily" Furihata stiffened he knew that Akashi was direct and not really nice, but he had hoped for a nice answer.

Like sure you can stay with me Furihata-kun, so maybe Kouki instead of Furihata but a answer like this hurt him somehow, it was like, Akashi didn't want him to live.

Furihata walked behind him silently and hoped that he wouldn't be so much of a burden for Akashi.

While they walked down a little Furihata remembered the shopping cart again.

"Uhm, Akashi-san, I, uhm had found some food and, uhm clothes..." he said quietly.

He noticed how Akashi slowed down and stopped. He turned around and looked Furihata in the eyes the brown haired boy lowered immediately his gaze.

" Really? So where did you leave it?" Akashi asked him.

"Uhm, I ran and ran, I don't really know, b-but, if I could find it... I could get back to my camp... and wouldn't bother you and uhm... you know..." Furihata stuttered and looked on the ground.

Akashi lifted an eyebrow "So, you say, that you want to find a cart, from which you don't know where it is? Did I understand right?"

Furihata wanted to sink in the ground he was embarrassed, that he even mentioned the cart. It was just, that he really wanted to get back to his camp, and he thought that maybe Akashi could, help him.

But he really had overseen, the fact he had left this cart back there and didn't know where it was.

They began to walk again Furihata didn't say a word the rest of the way.

* * *

_**~Akashi's P.O.V.~**_

Akashi walked past trees and bushes, he noticed that Furihata had some problems with following him, but he didn't slow down.

He guided this boy to his own place so he could stay with him, he shook his head, this couldn't be.

It wasn't like the boy was something special, who could be a help the boy would just be a bother and eat away his food. He sighed and still he took this boy with him.

He heard a rustle and stopped in his tracks he looked back, to make sure it didn't come from Furihata.

Then he turned around to his left and saw a living-dead, he looked back again and heard that the boy had squeaked. He knew that this living-dead would now walk towards Kouki.

And he was right, the dead-man walked slowly towards Furihata. The boy didn't seem to notice it and walked even nearly towards the dead.

Akashi didn't know if he should rescue this boy once more, or let him die for his own stupidity. He watched how the dead came closer to the boy and how the brown eyes of the boy just looked at the direction of him.

He sighed, he took his blade out of his pocked and walked towards Furihata, he could see that the boy had stopped and looked confused at him.

He just put a finger before his mouth to show him to be quiet. He saw, that Furihata stiffened and began to tremble. Akashi saw that Furihata had nearly screamed, when he finally saw that living-dead.

Akashi quickened his steps, when he thought that the monster was finally distracted enough by Kouki, so that he could kill it without being noticed.

So he made it quick, it just took him one skillful thrust of his blade and the dead-man slunk down to the ground, now really just a corpse. He looked in Furihata's eyes and could see that the boy was frightened and thankful at the same time.

Akashi didn't know why, but he smiled at the boy. The smile was short, but he knew, it was there a couple seconds ago and he knew that he didn't know why he had smiled at that boy.

It wasn't like he comforted people like that. He hated it, when people needed it, to be comforted by other people. He was raised up with the standards that he shouldn't show any of his weaknesses, as a child he had to be strong and had to bring good grades home.

He grew up like this. He was strong and he knew it, so he showed it.

He was smart and he liked it this way, he could use everyone for his own advantage. Akashi looked Furihata once more in the eyes and grabbed than the hand of the boy.

He pulled him along. They nearly ran the rest of the way. Akashi knew that this was the best, because the sunset had begun and the walking-dead would be more active in the night.

Akashi felt the warmth of Furihata's hand, it did feel weirdly nice for him but he didn't waste any further thoughts about it.

When they reached Akashi's place Akashi noticed how puzzled the boy looked, when he didn't see anything on the ground, the red haired boy had pointed up a tree.

He saw how Furihata's eyes widened and he knew that his wide eyes were because of awe. He led the boy to a rope at the other side of the tree.

He then climbed up first and waited for Furihata. When he saw that the boy's hand grasped the edge of his little tree house he helped him to get in.

"So Kouki, do you want to have something to drink?" Akashi asked, it wasn't like he wanted to make him feel home, it was rather that he had learned since his birth, that an Akashi had to be polite to his guests. Furihata was his guest now, he just didn't know how long.

Neither did he know if he should let him be his guest, but now he was too tired to think about it.

"Uhm..." Akashi jolted out of his thoughts and looked at Furihata "Uhm... some water maybe?"

Akashi nodded and pulled out some water bottles and gave one of them to Furihata.

"Uhm... Akashi-san I-I wanted to thank you... A lot... I know that you don't really want me to be here... But... uhm... Thanks..." Akashi noticed that Furihata avoided his eyes since they had met each other. He nodded shortly to the boy.

"You should sleep. Tomorrow we will go down and find something to eat. I don't have much left"

Furihata nodded and lay down at the same place he sat before.

Akashi couldn't really believe how this boy had survived until now.

"Kouki, you will fall down when you sleep at the door side." Akashi said shortly and turned around to lie down and sleep.

* * *

_**~Kagami's P.O.V.~**_

Kagami groaned while he opened his eyes, his head hurt. He looked around but he had to shut his eyes, they stung and he knew that they had to be bloodshot.

He let his head fell against the wall behind him. How long did he sleep? How did he get here?

He tried to remember. Behind his closed eyelids he saw pictures from the day before. The first thing was the incidence with his sister, the tears began to burn behind his eyelids he could barely fight them down.

He tried to remember the part after he was unconscious and woke up. He saw navy blue and dark skin he felt again how the hug was like.

He shivered when he thought about it. It was warm, it was nice. But for some strange reason he couldn't remember how the person had looked like.

Beside the navy blue and dark skin he hadn't any other clues. He tried to figure out someone he knew who would fit to this few traits he did remember.

Than his eyes widened despite the fact, that his eyes and head hurt he tried to stand up.

While doing this he felt that his whole body began to tremble, he felt weak. Was it because he had cried so much. He remembered one day, when his sister Akane had cried so much that she fell asleep after that, because she was so tiered, the next day she had had a cold.

Again tears poked his eye-rims. He blinked and wiped them away with his dirty shirt.

He cursed quietly when he felt that some of the dirt got in his eyes, now he had for other reasons teary eyes he blinked rapidly to get that dirt out. Suddenly he jerked up, when something touched his back.

He turned around quickly and stared in navy blue eyes. He backed away to put some distance between him and that boy.

"Now now, yesterday you were so cuddly, what happened?" a smug grin was presented.

"Bastard" Kagami grumbled quietly.

"Huh, what did ya say?" Aomine raised an eyebrow.

"I just pointed out, that you are a bastard, nothing special." Kagami replied.

Aomine sighed "Bastards don't rescue lives"

Kagami glared at him "I never said that you should rescue me!" he shouted and stepped closer.

His eyes were narrowed and he stared in Aomine's eyes. Navy blue met dark red and would anyone be in the room he could surely feel the tense atmosphere. Neither of them moved the slightest.

"From the near you look even sillier and you stink. Go take a bath." Aomine said.

Kagami saw how the tanned boy turned around and pointed to the other edge of the room. He followed the direction with his eyes and saw a bucket with a swimming cup in it.

"Don't look so silly, this is the water I keep for cleaning myself, it isn't drinkable but, hey! You can't waste anything in these days!"

Still lightly confused Kagami stepped to the bucket and looked in it. He knew why this water wasn't drinkable. The water wasn't clear there were some dead flies in it. He wasn't sure if it was a good idea, to use that water to wash himself. It didn't look healthy even if it didn't stink.

"You're not in a five star Hotel, take what you get." Aomine shouted from the other corner, Kagami looked to him and could see that the boy was cleaning his weapon.

Then he took a deep breath and began to take off his clothes, he took the cup and dove it in the water. He flipped the cup over his head and shivered because of the cold water. He clenched his teeth, so that he couldn't make any weird noises.

After he was clean he wanted to put on his clothes again. But before he could do it he felt that something was thrown against his head, he nearly slipped because of his wet feet. He glared at the dark skinned boy.

"Steady there! Jeez, just wanted to give you some clean clothes"

Kagami looked what hit his head. There was a black boxer, worn out dark-blue jeans, and a white shirt with a ridiculous smiley on it.

"Thanks" He muttered.

When he was finally dressed he walked over to Aomine. The tanned boy gave him without a word his knife back. Kagami nodded thankfully and took it. He turned around to the door.

He wanted to get out of there he wanted to fight alone from now on. He had lost everyone he had cared for since this had begun.

At first his parents, they were just in Japan because they had taken vacation from their work, so they could visit him, they had brought his sister too. He was so happy at the beginning.

But then everything began and his parents were one of the first persons, who got infected. He couldn't do anything when they had began to scream and cry while their skin began to peel and the veins in their eyes got more visible.

The only thing he had done in that moment was to take his sisters hand and run. They could escape that day. But then yesterday even his sister died, because of his parents they had killed her and he couldn't, hadn't done anything.

A tear formed in the corner of his eye, while he reached out for the doorknob. He was immediately cut of, when he heard how something slammed against the wall beside him. He turned around and met navy blue eyes which stared angry at him.

"Do you want to die?!" blue eyes narrowed while Aomine spit out the words "What are you trying to do?!"

Kagami looked confused first but then his eyes narrowed too "Back off!"

"That doesn't answer my question! What are you trying to do?!"

"What do you care for?! I can do what I want!"

"No, you can't! Not when I saved you!"

"I never wanted you to save me Jerk!" Kagami shouted angry "I want to be alone! Let me go!"

He turned around and wanted to open the door again.

* * *

**_~Aomine's P.O.V.~_**

What did this idiot think?

Aomine grabbed Kagami's shirt and tossed him away from the door. If he didn't hear, when Aomine was nice, then the things needed to be cleared with other methods.

He clenched his fist, when he shot towards Kagami, his fist collided with Kagami's jaw. He heard, how Kagami groaned. He held him down at the collar of the shirt he had given him.

He lunged back for another punch, but was stopped, when he got punched by Kagami in the gut. He fell over on Kagami and groaned because of the Pain.

"You punch hard..." He groaned.

"Get off of me!" he heard Kagami shout.

But he didn't make any effort to get off. They were in this awkward position until Kagami pushed Aomine off him.

"Why did ya punch me?" he growled.

"I couldn't let you open this door. We have night, and there are maybe hundreds of those monsters around here." he rubbed his gut and looked at Kagami.

He didn't know what Kagami was thinking, and why he above all even wanted to go out there alone.

But what he knew was that he couldn't let that happen. He didn't want to be alone anymore. Finally he had someone he knew, even if this person was the last human he had wanted to be together with back then.

But now he needed him, so that he wouldn't go crazy in this world. He had seen a person like this, who had gone crazy because he was alone here. He had looked so dead, even deader than this living-dead. He didn't want to end like that man.

So he needed Kagami, and he knew that Kagami needed him.

"We can go out tomorrow together, to find some goods I just have food and water for maybe five days, though"

He watched Kagami straightening himself. He knew that the redhead wouldn't make any effort to go out anymore.

So he got up too and walked back to his weapons and began to clean and check them once more.

The next day began Aomine could feel it. He stretched his body and got up from the blankets he had lain on.

He looked over to Kagami, the boy slept. He saw how he breathed in and out, his cheeks were lightly flushed and his hairs were stuck out in all directions. He chuckled, he could see the place he had punched Kagami the night before. It was colored in an ugly bluish-purple.

Aomine got up and walked over to his cleaning bucket and washed his face. He knew, that he had to find a new place to stay, this area wasn't save anymore, the passing days came more and more of those monsters, moreover he couldn't find many eatable things around this area, the water got undrinkable too.

The monsters went through all the little places, where rainwater collected and there weren't any bottles in the stores anymore. Aomine sighed he had had just problems the past days.

He looked over to Kagami and stepped towards him. He kicked Kagami lightly to wake him up. He saw how Kagami panicked and stood up as if he had seen a dog.

He laughed, he bet that the idiot would even now fear a dog if one stood before him.

"What was that for?" asked Kagami angrily.

"Wake up sunshine, we have day, we need to find a new place to stay." Aomine replied.

He began to pack everything he needed like food, water and some clothes to have some clean ones. He felt that Kagami was staring at him.

"Like what ya see? You know, it isn't nice to stare at someone." Aomine looked back to Kagami.

"Na, I was just wondering, when I said to you, that I would come with you." Aomine stiffened, so after all he didn't want to stay with him.

"Oh, sorry, I thought so, because you had desperately clung to me and cried your eyes out the last day, my bad." Aomine answered smugly.

He saw how Kagami clenched his teeth and fists.

"You don't know, what I've gone through!" Aomine saw that the redhead got closer to him, he stood there and looked straight in Kagami's eyes.

"So? Wanna tell?" Aomine crossed his arms while he looked in Kagami's eyes, he saw how his look went from angry to sad.

Kagami lowered his head and turned around and went to the door.

"You really are a jerk, even in such a world, Ahomine", He watched how Kagami left.

'Shit' he thought. When he heard how the door shut.

He ran towards the door, he had to stop this idiot, it was dangerous out there and this idiot had forgotten his god damn knife.

Aomine took everything he needed and ran after Kagami.

* * *

**Thanks for reading this chapter!  
****I hope all of you liked it.  
****Leave me a little review, I like to read them and they encourage me!  
Till the next chapter! *waves***


End file.
